Falling in Love With a Femme
by Prime627
Summary: Strongarm gets a visitor, and finds herself falling in love rapidly after only a few moments with...her.


**If you ever want a challenging fic to write, go to RisingGundam2006 (didn't copy and paste your name like I usually do, so don't hurt me if I spelled that wrong! I APOLOGIZE IF I DID DX) She will give you idea after idea, and you don't even know if you can do it 3% of the time, but you pull out some pretty cool fics (Like, "Captured Until Further Notice"...for some reason that's the only one I can think of... "Carrying Hope", was that you or me? I think it was you...) But then she throws this one at me: Strongarm x (Surprise, only she and I know and that's all that matters). I have seen (*censor*) exactly one time in a trailer for the upcoming episodes, and I heard her voice exactly twice (same place). So, I'm basically guessing on her personality, but I know what I want to do. So here it goes. I redid it after the first time XD Let's see how this works out.**

Strongarm went on her patrol like she always did. She ran her routes, and then snuck into the carwash, finding it already turned on. She frowned and walked in, looking around when a servo slapped over her mouth and she found herself on her belly, her aft in the air. It _had_ to be Steeljaw! That was the only reason she would be like this.

"A little Autobot scout? Mm...Sidetrack, but not mission-threatening." A femme's voice. Did Steeljaw pick up a new pet?

Before Strongarm could wriggle around and see who had her pinned, there was a hot glossa on her aft and she froze.

"I haven't been with my little pretty-girl in a long time. Do you make her noises? Do you like what she likes?"

The glossa licked at her valve cover and Strongarm pulled it back. She hadn't been fragged, and certainly not by a femme. This was entirely foreign to her. How did she know the femme wouldn't hurt her? She just knew by the way she sounded, hungry for affection, to touch and be touched.

A thick band of cloth was tied over Strongarm's optics and the femme removed her servo from her mouth, rolling her other until she was on her back. The femme held her legs open, and her ex-vent tickled her valve, making it clench and slowly relax.

"Easy. I have no spike. You are safe. And you will have your cute seal when I'm done with you." The hot glossa returned, burning her exterior sensor.

Strongarm froze, this new sensation pleasing, but strange and...wrong. She could feel her valve drip with oral lubricant and she opened her mouth as she panted and she arched as the licking turned to hungry lapping, but she wanted to see this femme. Her servos went down to explore her helm, but soft, gentle servos guided them away and pinned them on her belly.

The femme purred against her sensor and Strongarm yelped. The servo was back, guiding one of Strongarm's digits to feel her valve.

"Look how wet you are. You may be virgin, but you won't stay so for long. You like this, don't you?" The femme teased her, planting a gentle kiss on her sensor before her glossa flicked it. Strongarm twitched.

"Ahhhh," Strongarm sighed as the mouth wrapped around her sensor and started sucking, tugging a little before releasing to go right back to pulling and tugging the sensor. Denta scraped over her sensor and she whined, digging her digits into the floor.

"Yes, you do like that. How close are you to your overload?" The femme rested her helm on Strongarm's belly, her servos teasing her valve wide open and around a digit, another digit prodding her aft. "Are you close? Or are you relaxing now that your little sensor isn't getting felt?"

Strongarm whimpered as the digit slid into her rubbery exhaust port, her legs twitching and starting to close, trying to push the digit out with her heels, but her aft got a swat and she yelped.

"No," the femme scolded gently, forcing a second digit inside her port. "Open your legs. You do as you are told, remember?"

Strongarm slowly spread her legs and gasped as the femme returned to licking and sucking at her valve. Her back arched, her legs twitched, and her breathing quickened, her overload seemingly merely put on hold instead of fading away. She arched higher and higher with every lick at her sensor until she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Should have told me you were close. I would have played with you a little more, but time is not on my side. I have to fly." She patted Strongarm's slick valve and she smirked. "But I will get you all cleaned up."

The femme pushed Strongarm's aft and valve into a brush, forcing the femme to bend over and lean into the spinning brush, her sensor tingling with the stimulation there. She held onto the femme for support as she overloaded again.

"Second overload of your life? Doesn't it feel good?" The femme kissed Strongarm gently, then pulled away. "I got to fly now, but be a good femme and stay virgin. Maybe I'll play with you again."

Just as Strongarm pulled the fabric off her optics, the femme was gone. She ran outside and saw a flash of red before the femme disappeared and she sighed, leaning against the wall and looking down at her still-wet valve.

Any rubbing she did then didn't feel nearly as good as the femme's mouth did. She sighed and replaced her panel before she walked to the junkyard.

Bumblebee greeted her, purring gently as he touched her doorwings and pulled them playfully. It was meant to urge her into a race, but she held up a digit and walked to Fixit.

"Fixit?"

The minicon looked up slowly.

"Are there any Decepticon femmes we still haven't found?"

He shook his helm. "Not that I know of, but if anything changes, I'll tell you."

She nodded, then looked at Bumblebee, who was waiting to go out on their patrol together. He was monitoring her transition to Earth, which was going rather well. The only thing that made her squimish was four-lane intersections. She lost it and actually turned around and fled, leaving Bumblebee to navigate safely out, since they were in two different lanes at the time, Bumblebee gently coaching her until she bailed.

"Worried about Decepticons?"

"Let's just say I had an...incident with someone. It was a femme, and I wanted to know if she was dangerous."

"Tell me about it," Bumblebee prompted.

Strongarm bit her lip. How could she tell Bumblebee she let a possible Decepticon lick her valve and she didn't even fight back? "It's probably nothing."

"If something is wrong, I wish you would tell me, Strongarm."

"Nothing's wrong. I haven't been sleeping well. It was probably a trick of the optics."

"What did you see?"

"A Decepticon running at me, but on second thought, it could have just been a cloud of gnats or something..."

Bumblebee chuckled gently and led her down a trail, watching her navigate by herself. "Optimus would take us on similar runs, sometimes for fun and sometimes because he had trouble getting around and he would watch us."

Strongarm made it around _just fine_ , in Bumblebee's proud words, except when she nearly went off-roading.

"Need to work on lane position. Think of it like this: Crushing a few plants is better than taking a long tumble down to the bottom."

Strongarm slept easy that night, and dreamed of the femme with the hot glossa.

 **ooo**

Sideswipe came home one day with a femme behind him, his optics wide while Bumblebee scolded him about bringing in outsiders. But the femme wasn't interested in Bumblebee or Sideswipe. Her optics were glued onto Strongarm, and she walked to her and smiled.

"I'm feeling a little dirty...where is the nearest car wash?" She tipped her helm. "I'm Windblade."

"Strongarm," she choked, blushing and squirming in discomfort.

"Strongarm, take Windblade to get cleaned up while I remind Sideswipe of our rules." He tugged his audio as he walked. "What if she was a Decepticon? What if she killed you?"

Strongarm found herself laying under Windblade in approximately the same spot as last time, her legs spread wide for the femme.

"Yes, still a cute little virgin. Strongarm. Lovely name. I had you pinned for an Arcee. My bad." She leaned down and gave her a kiss, her digits working inside her valve and another digit teasing at her aft.

"You!"  
"Surprised?" She smiled and kissed down her belly to her valve. "My little femme has been replaced." She licked up her valve to her sensor where she sucked on it, hard. Her round, innocent-looking optics closed as she pulled away, her sensor aching and glistening with oral lubricant. "I can't live without my pretty-girl. Will you be my pretty-girl?" She rubbed her valve and spread it for her glossa with her thumbs.

Strongarm wrapped her legs around her helm and cried out, arching into her glossa. "Ahhhh!"

"Admit it. You can't live without me, either. You hoped I'd come back for you, didn't you?" Windblade swatted her valve and pulled away, getting up as she drew back her panel. She patted her thigh, as if coaxing an Earth dog to run to her. Strongarm took the cue and pressed her face into the femme's valve, focusing her attention on her sensor.

When Bumblebee went to retrieve the femmes, having blown off steam by yelling at Sideswipe and chasing him around the junkyard (boy, did he need that. All that stress did nothing for him), he didn't expect to see Windblade bent over Strongarm, his cadet's face buried in her valve, but that's what he saw, and he quickly apologized before he ran back.

Sideswipe was following him, and he blinked at Bumblebee. "What's wrong? Is Strongarm interfacing? Can I watch!?"

"No!" Bumblebee pulled him along. Primus knows what Sideswipe would have done if Bumblebee didn't grab him fast enough.

Windblade straightened enough to blink down at Strongarm, who was blushing, but still suckling at her sensor. "Oooh. I think his image of you was blown to pieces..." She purred and kissed her forehelm as she overloaded. "We should go make apologies of our own."

Strongarm got up, and then pinned the femme down, tying the same blindfold she had to wear around her helm. She went back to shoving her face into her valve, licking and sucking hungrily at the dripping petals. "Or not."

Windblade moaned and touched her helm. "There's my pretty-girl."

 **...what...have I done...to Strongarm!? Ohhh, whored out again by Prime627. Sorry, beloved! XD You're still so cute and I love ya, Strongarm! Arcee is MIA, and I can't love her anymore without sobbing (;-;) *Sniffle***

 **Man, this is way better than the first try! I made some major edits XD**

 **About the pretty-girl thing. When I rp with a friend, if I'm roleplaying, say Sonicshriek (a sarcastic, adorable Seeker mech), he always prefers to Megatron as "Starscream's pretty-boy". That's the** _ **pretty-girl**_ **origin.**

 **Hope this wasn't...terrible. I had to leave this fic several times because I couldn't believe I was writing this.**

 **"What are you doing to yourself, Crys'? You can back out any time now. Really, you can." *Runs away, cowers in my room, comes back* "But I can't stop writing!"**


End file.
